


The Family Outing

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Plant Life [25]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Family Man Spock, M/M, Miffed McCoy, Tarzan Of The Jungle, teasing kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Kirk cannot pass up the opportunity to tease McCoy about the plants.





	The Family Outing

“What’s this? A family outing?” Kirk grinned at McCoy and the plants in the hallway. “Wouldn’t they shut up if Mommy and Daddy were leaving without them?”

“Are you quite finished with the one-liners?” McCoy snapped icily.

Kirk looked over the plants. “I must say, Bones, the family looks all spiffy this evening. Leaves polished. Pots shined. Yes, sir, you must be proud, indeed.”

“Leonard? Are you ready? The movie will be starting shortly.”

“The movie?”

“Yes, Captain. ‘Tarzan of the Jungle.’ It is family rated. The plants will love it.”

“I see,” Kirk smirked as McCoy rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines is owned by us.


End file.
